Born Again Bibliophiles
by Eve B Hart
Summary: Hogwarts gets a new  temporary  librarian, and Snape is forced to face one of his past mistakes. R/R is always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** It's JKR's world. I just play in it (with my own toys).

**Brief Author's Note:** This is the sequel to an overhauled version of _Snake Charmer_ that currently exists only in my head. Ignore whatever disparities you find between the two. I'm working on it.

Also, criticism is absolutely welcome. I live for reviews.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I didn't know where else to go. I know that the Order is not in the business of offering refuge to lapsed Death Eaters, but, nevertheless, I am here seeking shelter."

The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry remained silent, waiting for the witch across his desk to resume speaking. She looked down at the cup of tea in her hands and pursed her lips. After a moment she inhaled deeply and raised her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Besides," she continued, her voice growing stronger, "you're in need of a librarian over the holidays; I am a librarian, and I am in need of a job. And, it's doubtful I need to remind you, you owe me a favor."

Albus Dumbledore allowed himself a wry half-smile, recalling the last time Pythia Carmody had come to him. Fifteen years ago she couldn't even force herself to make eye contact.

She didn't have anywhere else to go then, either.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and adjusted his spectacles.

"Have you not answered Voldemort's call to his followers, then?"

She trembled at the question, the cup briefly rattling against the saucer before she steadied her hand and shook her head. "I have not."

"We live in extremely dangerous times, Pythia. Had you asked this favor over the last few years, before the Dark Lord's return, I would have had few qualms about giving it to you. But Voldemort _has_ returned, and that complicates matters. I am afraid that granting this request _now_ must come with a few conditions. I doubt you will like them."

She nodded and sipped at her tea longer than necessary, slowly draining the last few bitter drops. "I will concede to whatever conditions you must impose." She sighed heavily. "If that includes returning to the ranks, as it appears to, then so be it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Among other things."

"Whatever they are, I accept them." Pythia stood, setting her cup and saucer on the edge of the headmaster's desk. "Shall I have my things sent, then?"

He nodded again, his face grim. "I suppose so."

"Good," she replied. Straightening her robes, she started for the door. Halfway across the floor she paused and turned around. "You know that Professor Snape will protest this."

Dumbledore smiled. "Let me worry about Severus. Just worry about yourself for now. Good day, Pythia."

"Good day, Headmaster."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

The Potions Master paced fiercely in his dungeon classroom, black robes billowing behind him, while Dumbledore stood calmly between the rows of desks.

"The decision is already made, Severus. I have every confidence that she can be relied upon."

Snape choked out an angry laugh. "Oh, yes. She bears the Mark – clearly she keeps her promises."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, indicating the hypocrisy of his statement. Snape abruptly ended his movement and scowled.

"That is a different situation entirely. I reassigned my loyalties for a very specific purpose. I find fear an unacceptable motivation."

Dumbledore's face was stern. "Just as I have kept your reasons in confidence, so I have kept hers. If you would like to know what they are, I suggest you discuss them with her." His eyes softened. "Severus, I did not come for your blessing, only to inform you of the thing. Given your history together, I felt it was only appropriate."

Snape ran his fingers through the tangled mess of his hair, his eyes narrowing. "Exactly how much do you know of our history?"

"More than you do, I should wager." Dumbledore sighed and turned to leave. "Do try to be civil to her, Severus. It has been a trying year for all of us."

Snape's nostril's flared, and he opened his mouth to speak, but the headmaster was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** It's JKR's world. I just play it in (with my own toys).

**Chapter Two**

A week later Pythia's belongings arrived at Hogwarts. Her quarters were conveniently located at the back of the library, the entrance hidden behind a bookcase in the Restricted Section.

The resident librarian, Madam Pince, had elected to go on holiday this Christmas. The woman had likely not stepped foot outside the grounds of Hogwarts since Pythia was a student herself. Pince's quarters had been stripped of any vestige of another person's presence; Pythia fancied that the woman had confined herself to Hogwarts for so long that she had forgotten how to pack for vacation and so had taken everything she owned.

Pythia promptly set about making herself at home. This essentially meant flinging her travel trunks against a wall, dropping a large stack of books from her to-read list on the nightstand, and releasing Pyewacket from his cage.

The massive feline spent several minutes traversing the perimeter of the room, sniffing at the edges where wall met floor, before taking up residence near the pillows on the bed. He lounged with his pale yellow eyes half-closed, tail curled tightly around him.

Pythia glanced at her pocket watch. It was almost time for dinner in the Great Hall. Her stomach roiled at the mere thought of being in such close proximity to Severus Snape. To call their last encounter hostile would have been an understatement.

She slipped the watch back into her robes and put her hair up in an untidy twist, securing it with a silver comb. Then with a flick of her wand, she summoned a book from one of her chests and sat with it on the edge of the bed.

The tattered leather cover spoke to how often she had looked at it over the years, though it had been ages since she had last touched it.

She deftly produced a clove cigarette from her robes and put it to her lips, taking a drag until the tip began to smolder. Sighing deeply, she flipped it open near the end.

_Pythia,_

_I have been informed of your father's decision. You deserve nothing less._

_S.S._

She stared at the short missive for several moments, rereading the words again and again, as she often had before. A sad smile flickered on her lips as she gently laid her hand on the page, slowly and tenderly tracing the small, delicate script with her fingertips. She could close her eyes and reproduce the note exactly as it was written, each dip and flourish in its proper place. She knew it so well.

Suddenly her face twisted into a hideous snarl as she slammed the book shut and hurled it against the wall.

Pyewacket was instantly on his feet, eyes wide and tail twitching. Pythia looked over her shoulder at him, and rested her hand on his head, stroking behind his ear. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, his alarm forgotten. She blew out a clean line of smoke into the air.

"Be glad you met me when you did, little one. Once upon a time, I was a very stupid girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **It's JKR's world, I just play in it (with my own toys).

**Chapter Three**

Severus Snape finished supper quickly. He had enough on his plate without subjecting himself to the intense discomfort that a meal with Pythia Carmody would undoubtedly bring. Not that his haste mattered, as Pythia did not show for supper at all.

Probably in the library dreaming up new curses for pilfered books, he mused. Pince had some beauties, but he knew that Pythia could take the penalties for mistreated library materials to an entirely different level of unpleasant. He had heard through secondary and tertiary sources that she had redirected her proclivity for unbridled cruelty toward patrons who showed less than the proper amount of regard for her collections.

Funny, he thought. He remembered when she had cared nothing at all for the books that he considered so dear. He also remembered that he had been the first person ever to see her captivated by the written word, the way her brown eyes darted across the pages to make sure she didn't miss a syllable…

No matter. He pushed his thoughts of her aside and returned to his latest assignment from Dumbledore. The idea of teaching Occlumency to Potter was laughable at best. At worst, well… Facing the living ghost in the library might be the lesser of two evils.

* * *

Pythia did not show for breakfast the following morning. Or for any meal for the next several days until, finally, it was the end of term and Snape had still seen no sign that the woman was actually inside the building.

"You seem more agitated than usual, Professor Snape," McGonagall commented during supper one evening. "You're usually relieved to see the students go."

Snape snorted softly. "I'm simply curious about why the newest addition to the faculty can't be bothered to show her face around her peers. It indicates a profound lack of respect. Even _I_ put in an appearance at mealtime, and I don't even like most of you."

McGonagall smiled. "I've spoken with Madam Carmody at length a number of times, and I found her to be nothing but polite and convivial. And the students seem to like her well enough. She even helped a group of first years who have been too afraid to set foot in the library since their first interactions with Irma. Honestly, I wish she was staying permanently."

Snape restrained himself from shuddering at the thought. He finished the last of his meal and excused himself from the table. On his desk was a stack of essays that he'd prefer to finish grading before the spring term began, and tonight was as good a time as any to get started.

As he walked down the corridor to his office, footfalls echoing off the brick walls, he noticed that the door to the Potions classroom was ajar, a soft light filtering through the crack.

He slowed his steps and paused at the door. He held his breath as he peered inside.

In the middle of the room was a witch with her back turned to him. She wore cerulean robes with a fringe of black lace at the collar, dark brunette hair pinned against her head. She hummed, ever so slightly off-key, as her hands moved busily around a cauldron. Her head tilted slightly until he could make out the barest curve of her cheekbone, and the humming stopped.

"You're welcome to come in, Severus," she said without turning around. "It is, after all, your classroom."

Snape debated whether or not to do as he was bidden before finally crossing the threshold into the room. From his robes he withdrew his wand, leveling it at the witch's back. Then he closed the door and locked it.


End file.
